Petals
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: The worse memory of Neji'S life was not of his father's death but of the fire of his childhood home and his sister dying in his arms. At 17 he is taken to the Uchiha estate and meets Itachi who uncoveres the mystery of that same fire. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE


**Petal **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the plot is mine.**

**Sasuke: So why this mini story preview? Why not upload any of your other ones? **

**Sera: Because I'm perfecting FOTB:2-also that chapter and it's winner will be posted soon as well as a fic for the second place winner.**

**Itachi: So this is a story just for me then…oh I'm touched.**

**Sasuke: Yes…I'm sure you are touched by lots of guys.**

**Itachi: What are you implying?**

**Sasuke: Oh me? Nothing. Except for the fact that you are gay in this fic. Really it's nothing.**

**Sera: I wasn't aware that you were such a homophobe **

**Sasuke: I'm not-I was just stating a fact-I mean, the way that fan girls portray me…it would be quite ridiculous for me to be a homophobe.**

**Sera: I guess…so anyway I guess I should get to the explanation of the YAOI in this story-since I've never written overly explicit in the sexual sense I have to warn you all that, yes there will be semi explicit sexual content in this story and no it is not of the heterosexual kind. This is a prologue-I really hate writing stories people wont read so I'm giving you all a preview. If you like the preview then I'll go on with the actual story.**

**Itachi: I feel lucky.**

**Sasuke: Oh…you are.**

**Sera: I should also add that Susan over here is very jealous.**

**Sasuke: _-taken aback-_ I am not jealous…and you promised that you would never address me by my middle name out of the _Lonely in Gorgeous_ fic!**

**Sera: Ah Susie I'm sorry!**

**Itachi: So for all of you Yaoi loving, Bishi worshiping Fang-Girls-enjoy the piece of fiction _(Sasuke in the background: SMUT!)_ you are about to read.**

**Sera: and those of you who don't like Yaoi, the couple, or semi explicit sexual doings of two hot bishi's or people who just in general like to flame and complain…this is not for you! **

**Warning: FREAKISHLY SHORT PREVIEW I WARN YOU IT'S SHORT!**

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

A house nestled deep within a thick forest illuminates the sky as it is further consumed with burning fire. The orange flames lick at the surrounding trees and howl and awful sound as screams erupt from those burning within. The peaceful times for the lone house ends.

A child, whose white opalescent eyes widen and begin to tear stares on refusing to shut his eyes.

"…ma…ma…" He mumbles with trembling lips. "…mama…mama…MAMA!"

He looks away and cries into the dirtied sleeve of his kimono. The tiny body cradled against his chest doesn't to move and he cries more, harder until his cries are all that is heard.

_'Neji…take Nana…take her and run outside as fast as you can…RUN!' _Those were his mothers' last words. The final image of his beautiful mother, her normally serene face covered in soot and ash, her long black hair in disarray and her eyes. Her non Hyuuga eyes, blue as any ocean filed with the brim with tears and fear.

And now she was gone, buried in the burning debris of the house he and his father and his mother and sister had once lived.

"…mama…_sob _oh…mama…"

He cries into the small body nestled against his chest. He wants her, the sister that he loves so recently born, the gift his father left behind, to wake up. He wants to hear her voice and see her smile but she doesn't stir.

"Nana…_sob _Nana…"

Neji Hyuuga stares at his destroyed home while cradling the corpse of his baby sister and weeps…

--

**Sera: So that's the preveiw of what will be a short storry. Sorry it's so short!**

**Itachi: where was I?**

**Sasuke:_ -rolls his eyes-_ You're in the next chapter...**

**Sera: Still sore over not being the hero of the story?**

**Sasuke: I just don't understand how you could favor him this time.**

**Sera: Keep up with the Naruto Manga scans and you'll understand...ass.**

**Sasuke: Oh quiet...I was doing what was in the script.**

**Itachi: Really brother, you knew the moment that _that_ happened there would be an uprising in Sasuke bashing. Really you got off lucky with Sera downplaying you for a while.**

**Sera: It could be worse-you could be thrown into a pit with Rabid Evil Fan Girls.**

**Sasuke:...**

**Itachi: No flaming and a cookie to those who took the chance to read this preview.**


End file.
